TuneVision Song Contest 2
|presenters = Iveta Mukuchyan Aram MP3 |opening = |exsupervisor = Bommel |host = ARMTV |interval = | entries = 34 | debut = | return = - | withdraw = | vote = |null = | winner = "Dear Life" |nex = |pre = }} TuneVision Song Contest 2, often referred to as TVSC 2 was the second edition of the TuneVision Song Contest. The edition was held in Armenia , after Sona Rubenyan has won the previous edition with 216 points. Winner was after a big and exciting show Delta Goodrem from with her Song "Dear Life". She reached 209 Points. On the 2nd place was , represented by Ella Eyre. She reached 186 Points. Dua Lipa represented and reached the 3rd place with 182 Points. Location : For further information see Yerevan Yerevan is the capital and largest city of Armenia, and one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the country. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. The history of Yerevan dates back to the 8th century BC, with the founding of the fortress of Erebuni in 782 BC by king Argishti I at the western extreme of the Ararat plain. Erebuni was "designed as a great administrative and religious centre, a fully royal capital." During the centuries long Iranian rule over Eastern Armenia that lasted from the early 16th century up to 1828, it was the center of Iran's Erivan khanate administrative division from 1736. In 1828, it became part of Imperial Russia alongside the rest of Eastern Armenia which conquered it from Iran through the Russo-Persian War between 1826 and 1828. After World War I, Yerevan became the capital of the First Republic of Armenia as thousands of survivors of the Armenian Genocide in the Ottoman Empire settled in the area. The city expanded rapidly during the 20th century as Armenia became part of the Soviet Union. In a few decades, Yerevan was transformed from a provincial town within the Russian Empire, to Armenia's principal cultural, artistic, and industrial center, as well as becoming the seat of national government. With the growth of the economy of the country, Yerevan has been undergoing major transformation as many parts of the city have been the recipient of new construction since the early 2000s, and retail outlets as much as restaurants, shops, and street cafes, which were rare during Soviet times, have multiplied. As of 2011, the population of Yerevan was 1,060,138, just over 35% of the Republic of Armenia's total population. According to the official estimate of 2016, the current population of the city is 1,073,700. Yerevan was named the 2012 World Book Capital by UNESCO. Yerevan is an associate member of Eurocities. Bidding phase At the same day after their victory, Armenia announced that the host city will be Yerevan. The venue will be the Demirchyan Arena. Key Host venue Format Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 25th July 2016 at the headquarters of Yerevan. The two pre-qualified countries will vote in each semi-final. After that the remaning thirty-four countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Confirmed participants Confirmed participant that have their artist/song Past participant that will not participate|}} Thirty-four countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Austria, Azerbaijan, Canada, Colombia, Finland, France, Gibraltar, Ireland, Malta, Northern Ireland, Singapore, Ukraine and the US Virgin Islands, making their debut. Returning artists Sona Rubenyan returns for Armenia, after she participated in the first edition. Dalal will represent Bosnia and Herzegovina a second time, after her participation in the first edition. Era Istrefi returns for Kosovo, after she participated in the first edition. Dua Lipa will represent Wales again, after her participation in the first edition. Belgium, China, Hungary, New Zealand, Poland, Russia and Venezuela will withdraw from the contest. Confirmed participants Semi Final 1 and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Semi Final 2 and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Grand Final Twenty-two countries will participate in the Grand Final. Armenia and San Marino were automatically qualified, because these two countries reached the first and the second place in the first edition. The other countries reached the Grand Final through the Semi-Finals. Other countries Withdrawing countries * withdraws * withdraws * withdraws * withdraws * withdraws, but will return in the third edition. * withdraws, but will return in the third edition. * withdraws Links *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 1 Result *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final 2 Result *Grand Final *Grand Final Result